Kyi Laqine
Kyi is a character in the UKSRT universe, native to the planet of Celesti. His first appearance was during the Celestial Harbor SRT as the main protagonist. Appearance Kyi is an anthropomorphic corgi, being furred with a canine muzzle, corgi ears, and a long tail, but also possessing a body similar to a human's. His fur is similar in color to a normal Pembroke welsh corgi, with his chest and stomach fur in a lighter shade of brown. His auburn colored hair with cyan highlights is usually kept tied back in a long ponytail. His eyes are colored cobalt blue, and he wears matching color glasses that are rimless on top. He wears a glowing cyan hair ornament in his hair, and his eyebrows look like beans. Kyi's upper body has been seen during the events of the Celestial Harbor SRT, however his lower body has not been exposed. He dons an indigo multi-piece skintight outfit comprised of a crop top, gloves, booty shorts, and stockings that are accented by a cyan lighting. The outfit leaves him plenty of room to stay flexible. His left arm from mid-bicep outwards is mechanical. He wears a bracelet around both wrists. Personality Kyi is a very happy and excitable entity, always eager to bounce into whatever scenario comes his way, and to solve problems to assist people. He wants to better people's lives through his unique skill set, which led him to open a small therapy business called "Lock and Key" to apply musical solutions to problems that people have. He will always look for jokes to make, no matter what the situation is. Even in dire straits, Kyi does not hesitate in throwing around some memes. Once pointed towards a solution to a problem, Kyi tends to single-mindedly push towards that goal, roping others in and getting them to conform to his plans. In this way, he gets a little directorial, and bossy even, but will generally know when he's outclassed in a given field, and back off when the need arises. Powers and Abilities Stemming from a relationship with [REDACTED] Kyi lost an arm, that was replaced by the mechanical arm seen on his form in his base design. The lights in that arm, as well as the neon in the rest of his clothing and hair ornament are all powered by the strength of Kyi's aura that he exudes. After years of training, Kyi is currently able to extend the influence of his aura to affect other being's mental state, primarily through aural means. This usually manifests in people's vision as a multi-chromatic effect, and things spinning unnaturally. Kyi is currently the most powerful being in the Celestial Harbor canon, surpassing Dai and even Manesh's current power. Major roles Celestial Harbor SRT * Kyi is the main protagonist of the Celestial Harbor Sight Reading Tournament. Taking in Dai as a client, Kyi leads the observers (the participants in the tournament) through a demonstration of how he would handle various predicaments of his clients. This leads to the extraction of Manesh from Dai's mind, into a glass jar. Trivia * Kyi's last name Laqine is loosely connected to the Scottish surname "Lochland". * Kyi's design is based on a very old instance of an IRC chatter bot that Daikyi owned. * Likes hugs a lot. * Says "Fuck" a lot. Category:Celestial Harbor